The technical field is related to semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device may include or may be a memory device.
A memory device may include a logic unit and a memory unit. The logic unit and the memory unit may have different gate structures. For manufacturing the memory device, several etching processes involving several masks may be performed. The etching processes and/or the masks may be complicated and may undesirably add to time and cost associated with the manufacturing of the memory device.